Whispers in the Dark
by Sea0fGalaxies
Summary: Link returns after the defeat of Ganondorf to Lon Lon Ranch just to be a normal guy. But something goes haywire and now Link and Malon are running away from a proposal they couldn't agree to.


**My first songfic. The song is from Princess Mononoke. Most will know it (I hope). Other wise what's wrong with you? Go watch it now! Then come back here.**

**Okay disclaimer, I don't own anything but the plot and the words themselves.**

_"in the moonlight i felt your heart"_

This new, wide world...

Is haunting.

The spirits seem empowered by the lonesome night and the shining moon.

When the land is not covered in darkness, it it entwined by twilight.

As the moon rises on this foggy night, I listen to the wolves' celebration of endless silver light. It can even reach the darkest parts of the forest. Link said it reminded him of back home, in his younger days of playing in the lost woods, singing songs with the spirits of lost Kokiri children.

Back home...

I wonder what daddy is doing now? I sigh and wrap my arms around my knees pulling my soul inside me. I shrink with guilt at the thoughts that come.

I forgive my daddy of course. But what is done is done. I cannot go back.

The breeze shifts my red hair. It flies and I am jealous of its effortless freedom. Freedom doesn't come free for us. In my own mind, I am trapped between questions about the future and memories of the past. Link, I am sure, feels the same way. He sits next to me on this grand seat overlooking the world. We can see the land far and wide here. All is covered in forests.

"One day we will walk out again and find a new path, won't we?" I ask, staring ahead.

Link smiles "Sure we will! It's only a matter of time. Don't worry Malon, I can get us out of here before you know it."

_"quiver like a bowstring's pulse"_

He stays cheerful for me. He has no idea how grateful I am for that right now. I am quite new to this adventuring thing. I know Link's a natural. He's at peace amongst the trees.

I've known him for years. He would work for my father in between his journeys for her Highness the Princess Zelda. Link was her hand's outreach over the kingdom, keeping it safe and in so doing, defeated the Evil King, Ganondorf.

The kingdom was finally at peace and he could return to us indefinitely. He had a home, a permanent one. We were all happy, until that day...

I fear his heart may now wonder forever, yearning for a home.

_"in the moon's pure light you looked at me"_

"Malon"

"Yes? Another beautiful night, isn't it?" I smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry" Link wrinkled his shirt. He looked down.

"Don't be sorry." I moved closer to him a rubbed his cheek. I saw his face was confused with more than one thought. I tried to get him to relax. "This is not anyone's fault. It's just the way it happened. I was destiny."

Link sighed. "People throw the word destiny around all the time. Without explanation." He stood and walked away before I could counter his thoughts.

I gazed upon his form disappearing into the dark. I admit, even his sorrow was beautiful to me, and I hated to see it still. I could never give up on him.

_"nobody knows your heart"_

As we walk through the forest the nest day, we come upon the ruins of a lost people. The stone work was brilliant, but not enough to out wit time itself. The structures could not hold solid against the roots of the olive tree.

The setting sun made for an even more dramatic scene. I ran my fingers along a root that snaked through a brick wall. Like thread weaved in and out. The needle work of time.

Link came up to me. "We should rest here for tonight and take advantage of this shelter."

Clouds grew thick over head. I looked up at the sky then without knowing it was even happening, my gaze fell into his blue eyes.

"Is something wrong Malon?"

"Wa..no, no everything is fine." I shook my head. Get a grip Malon! This was no time to swoon. We needed to get out of this forest first. Maybe find a nice little village to welcome us and get settled in...

Just then a great clash of thunder sounded and made me jump.

"Whoa, Malon are you okay?" Link held onto my upper arms. I looked up at him, into his eyes once more. "Sure"

Link smiled, "You sure, you're sure? Because you don't seem very sure"

I laughed and batted away his hands. "It's just that thunder always makes me jump is all."

"Well we better get inside before it starts raining on us"

As if on cue, the rain began to pour on us. I yelped at the surprise. Link grabbed my hand.

"come on I see a good spot" He lead us an open room. It had a missing wall allowing us entry and a roof to stop the rain.

It began to get dark out by now.

"Its gonna be a pain trying to start a fire in all this mess" Link said. "Wait here, I'm gonna see if I can find some firewood farther inside here."

"Okay be careful." That's not what I meant to say though. I wanted to go with him. But I just couldn't muster up the courage at the moment. I watched him once again, disappear into darkness.

_"when the sun is gone I see you"_

When Link returned with fuel for the fire, he was very quiet. He said he saw some strange things inside the temple where he just went. I didn't really believe it though. Something had been bothering him way for this. I pressed again, but that same excuse was all I could get out of him.

_"beautiful and haunting, but cold"_

"Link why don't you tell me what's wrong? I'm you best friend. I'm here for you."

"Nothings wrong." Link said as he poked a log in the fire.

"Yes it is. I'm not stupid Link, I know you. Ever since we left home, you've been down. Talk to me Link." I leaned forward and put my hand on his knee.

"Don't _worry_ about it!" Link turned away. "I'm going on a walk"

"But it's pitch dark out there! And it's still raining, you'll catch a cold" I stood in defiance. I was going to say something this time.

Link turned to me. "So?"

I saw the look in his eyes. That pained, angry look, I could not fight what it did to me. I stood there, for the third time and watched him leave.

_"like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet"_

_"nobody knows your heart"_

"What?" Link turned back. He stood in the rain looking back at me. I was warm and safe, while he was out in the open, unprotected. Like always.

"Nobody knows your heart" I whispered.

Rain pattered the ground. Thunder grumbled above. A long pause. It was surreal.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Why not let me in?"

"Why"

"So I can help you."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I love you." I looked up finally. He was expressionless.

"How could you love me? I took you away from your home. I angered your father and broke his trust. Why would you love me, when I left you all those years ago?"

_"all of your sorrow, grief and pain"_

I looked down and thought. "I used to go to the forest when you were gone. I hoped to find you there, playing your ocarina like everything in the world was okay."

_"locked away in the forest of the night"_

"Malon, I'm so sorry. I know I can't make up for lost time."

"I know that Link. If I didn't know that, I would have given up on you a long time ago."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. I could never give up on you Link. Never."

"What about your father? Your home? You must hate me for what happened. If I had asked for your hand sooner maybe I..." Link looked so sad.

Tears came to my eyes at the thought of maybe not being able to see my home again. Our home. I blinked them away.

"It's never too late..." I said.

Link stepped forward. I cried then and ran to him.

_"your secret heart belongs to the world"_

Link ran to me and we hugged like we would never see each other again. The rain mixed with my tears and stained Link's tunic as he held me close to his heart.

"Malon I will never treat you the same way again. I'm sorry. I promise, I will get this worked out."

"Link?" I looked into his face.

"First thing in the morning, we are retracing our steps. We are going home."

That night we slept in each others arms. I felt happy for the first time in what seemed to long. But knew that this was only the beginning of our journey together. Back home, dad would still be mad at Link, and I will have new challenges to face and so will Link.

_"of the things that sigh in the dark"_

The darkness of the past still resided in his heart. When the time comes, we _will_ face it together.

_"oh the things that cry in the dark"_

** I might write another chapter from Link's point of view and maybe we can find out what happened back in Hyrule**_. _**It all depends on my reviews :D**_  
><em>


End file.
